


- Illumination -

by phoenixjustice



Category: Samurai Deeper Kyo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere in Volume 17.</p><p>Things break loose and feelings pour from the fountain of ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	- Illumination -

"You were my...everything. My father, my brother, my companion, my _God_. I would have done anything you ever asked of me, gladly. Then I hated you. You split up the Shinseiten; you left all of us. You left me. You _abandoned_ me. I realized just how weak I was. I had to become stronger. If I became stronger, then you would return. But-"

He stops as a hand lands on his shoulder. He moves his head up. He feels the red eyes burn through him, as they always did.

"I blinded myself to become strronger. I no longer see things the way I once did. But I see you." Tears start to make way down his face. "You burn brighter than anything I've ever seen. Damnit." He adds, wiping at his tears angrily, angry at himself. He holds back a shudder as Kyo moves closer into his space. He didn't see like regular people did, but he saw things thanks to his senses. Things were brighter or dimmer compared to normal. Smells became different and people could sound different to his ears than they did before.

Demon Eyes Kyo was something all on his own; he smelled of the forest, of the sky. He shone brighter than any other, even without those piercing red eyes of his. The illumination of his soul was stronger than anyone elses. No one in the world was like Demon Eyes Kyo.

"Stop crying." Kyo says and Akira looks up. He feels callused hands wipe away the tears staining his face. "I can't kiss you if you're crying."

"What...?"

He feels Kyo's hands cupping his face, moving his head down to kiss him harshly.

"You're mine," Kyo says. "And I will kill anyone who touches what is mine."

 


End file.
